Starclan's gifts
by h1999l
Summary: Everyone knows that Brambleclaw is angry at Squirrelflight for claiming Leafpool's kits. But what if something happened on that night, something-evil? This is a story of Starclan's gifts to THunderclan.
1. Squirrelflight: Abandoned

Starclan's gifts Chaper 1

I do not own Warriors

Enjoy!

A bright-amber she-cat watched as a brown tom and an orange she-cat left a pair of starry pawprints on the mossy forest floor. They were slowly padding towards a great lake, were a bright, full moon was reflected in its water. The two cats prints now emerged into one as they sat down by the lake. The moonlight flickered around them, making them look like they glowed. Their glow suddenly became brighter and brighter, eventually growing as bright as the moon. It seemed that they were destined for one enother… forever…

"No!" Squirrelflight wimpered as she was startled from the dream. Many moons ago, she would of purred in delight of having such a dream as that. Now, it was her worst nightmare. It was still dark out, not even close to dawn. With a sigh, Squirrelflight glanced across the den, over the bodies of sleeping cats, to the one cat she loved. Brambleclaw. Just thinking his name made her heart ace, remembering the love they once had, before Hollyleaf let out her darkest secret, turning her mate and her clan against her.

Two seasons ago, Leafpool had called her sister into the forest, her belly heavy with kits. She had explained to Squirrelflight that during her daring escape with her forbidden love, Crowfeather, she had somehow become pregnant with kits. Since Leafpool was a medicine cat, she was forbidden to have a mate, let alone kits. Leafpool had then given birth to kits, and thinking, that her sister was dying, Squirrelflight had agreed to take the kits as her own. Then Ashfur had almost killed the kits, forcing Squirrelflight to tell them, not expecting that one would tell the clan, and ruine her life.

Brambleclaw had been heartbroken when he found out, and instead of letting his anger out, as the she-cat would have preferred, he had given his former mate the cold shoulder, and for the last five moons, he had made sure that their paths never passed. The past five months had been complete torture for Squirrelflight. Even her adopted kits hated her. The only cats that seemed to like her were her parents, Sandstorm and Firestar, and her sister Leafpool.

Brambleclaw shifted in his sleep, rolling to his other side. Squirrelflight recalled how she had loved that side, and every other part of the dark brown tabby, and, she realized with a sigh, she still did. She had to end this soon. She was tired of avoiding his amber gaze, tired of feeling so sad, so abandoned. She gulped. It was time to confront Brambleclaw, and finally end the tourture. The she-cat would of confronted him sooner, but she was afraid of what his answer may be. Squirrelflight didn't know what she would do if they couldn't be mates again… She shuddered at the very thought. 'I'll tell him tommorow." She decided, as she drifted off to sleep.

Squirrelflight stretched as she padded out of the den. Today was the day she'd talk to Brambleclaw, today was the day she'd make things right. The dark tom stood under the highledge, organizing the patrols. As clan deputy, It was his duty to do these things. The she-cat padded towards the group of cats that surrounded the deputy, hoping that her former mate would allow her to be on the same patrol as him. "Graystripe, Lionheart, Cinderheart," He addressed three of the cats around him, "You take the first hunting patrol. "Berrypaw, Rowanfur, Sandstorm and I will go on a border patrol." He concluded, turning towards the camp entrance. "Wait!" Squirrelflight demanded, racing to the tom. "Can I come?" She pleaded. Brambleclaw hesitated for a moment, then realising that she didn't have anything else to do, he sighed. "Fine." He replied gruffly. He then turned and stalked into the forest. Squirrelflight felt a pang of sadness. Even after five moons, Brambleclaw's additude towards her hadn't changed.

Brambleclaw pounced on a mouse. It was an excellent catch, and Squirrelflight was tempted to say so, but, given current circumstances, she decided not to. She waited till he had buried the mouse. "Brambleclaw." The deputy turned at the sound of his former mate's voice. "We need to talk." The tabby narrowed his eyes. "Why should I want to talk to you?" His voice was harsh. Squirrelflight winced at his harsh words. "Please." She pleaded, and for the first time in her life, she thought she was going to cry. No, Squirrelflight didn't cry. Brambleclaw widened his eyes in shock. He clearly was as surprised as she was as his former mates' sudden change in character. "Ok. What do you want?" He replied, sitting down. Squirrelflight took a deep breath. "Brambleclaw, I am so sor-" She was suddenly cut off as Rowanfur raced into the clearing. "Brambleclaw! Shadowclan scent on out boarder!" Her eyes were wide in shock, but something was off. False. Squirrelflight's pelt bristled in suspicion. Brambleclaw took no notice of this and leaped up.

"Where?" He asked. Rowanfur pointed with her tail. Brambleclaw raced off in the direction. Squirrelflight prepaired to do the same, but was startled to see the other she cat sitting, licking her paws. "Lets go!" She hissed, annoyed at the tan cats ignorance. Rowanfur laughed. "There is no trouble." She mewed. "WHAT!" Squirrelflight hissed in shock. Rowanfur suddenly got an evil look in her eyes, and Squirrelflight found herself pinned to the forest floor. "Rowanfur…" She mewed in shock. The other she-cat leaned closer to the amber cat. "Brambleclaw will be mine, and if you even try to interfear, I will rip you inch by inch." Squirrelflights shock turned to fury. "Mousebrain, Brambleclaw is my mate not yours!" Rowanfur brought her face only inches from Squirrelflight's. "He loves me now." Squirrelflight could only stare in shock. Was it possible that Brambleclaw had found another mate? She gulped. Was Starclan trying to kill her?

Just then, Brambleclaw rushed into the clearing. Rowanfur lept off of Squirrelflight. "The sent was stale." He panted. " Rowanfur pretended to look ashamed. "Sorry. Lets go back to camp." Rowanfur paded out of the clearing. Brambleclaw turned to Squirrelflight. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked. "Nothing."Squirrelflight murmered, lost in her thoughts. Was the mouse-brained she-cat lying? Brambleclaw looked at her disbeleivenly, but reductuntly nodded and padded back towards cammp. With a sigh, Squirrelflight followed him. What am I going to do now? She wondered. If what Rowanfur says is true, then… Has starclan truly abandoned me?

Squirrelflight awoke again that night, plagued by that horrible nightmare. Now, It filled her with sadness. There was no way that dream could come true now, if what that horrible she-cat said was true. Her stomach growled. Rowanfur had accused her of having a second meal now for the 12th night in a row, and with the clan distrusting her, there was nothing she could do. She'd managed to keep herself alive by eating prey when she went hunting, but even with that little food, she was growing skinny and weak. She knew that the next battle she got into would be her last. Again, as she was beginning to do every night, she opened her eyes and checked on Brambleclaw. What she saw made her gasp.

Brambleclaw was curled up with Rowanfur, just like they were… mates. Squirrelflight felt her heart break and let her tail droop. Tears were brimming in her eyes. The worst had happened. Brambleclaw doesn't love me. The amber she-cat realised. Then, in violation of all the rules she'd made herself, Squirrelflight broke. With a sob, she fled the den, and ran into the woods. She would not let him see her cry. She ran and ran, then collasped, letting sadness engulf her.


	2. Brambleclaw: Mixed Emotions

Brambleclaw drowsily awoke from the best sleep he had in moons. He had dreamt that he was cuddling with Squirrelflight, letting her warmth spread through his body. It was so cosy… Brambleclaw mentally scolded himself. Squirrelflight lied to him about his 'kits' claming them as her own. It made his blood boil to think about it, let alone speak to that lying she-cat. He could never trust his former mate again, and made sure that they never crossed paths.

He waited for the warmth of his dream to fade, but what he found realized that he wasn't cold, and was surprised to find a cat pressed against his pelt. His pelt bristled. What was that she-cat thinking! Squirrelflight knew that they weren't mates anymore, and she of all cats shouldn't be that close to him. Still, he found it strange for the hot-headed she cat to be curled up with him. All he had to do was give her the cold shoulder and she'd leave him alone till dawn. He opened his eyes, angry, wanting to rip apart that amber pelt, but his eyes saw brown. The scent was… Rowanfur.

He jumped up, hissing. How dare this she cat get so close to him! What if Squirrelflight saw? The little voice in the back of his head asked. Brambleclaw shook his head. He didn't care if that she-cat saw, she deserved it if she got hurt. "What in Starclan do you think your doing!" He hissed at Rowanfur, his pelt standing on end. The she-cat looked at him with big, moony eyes. "Oops." She giggled, her voice fake. "I must have rolled over in my sleep!" Brambleclaw hissed. He knew very well that she was lying/

They both knew very well what she was doing. Brambleclaw knew that she had a crush on him, but this went too far. "I am not your mate, or anyone elses." He hissed. She narrowed her eyes. "What about Squirrelflight?" She growled at the lying she-cats name. "She lied to me." Brambleclaw growled, mostly for his own benefit. The she cat allowed herself to purr. Brambleclaw suddenly knew. The she cat found pleasure at his hatred of his former mate.

He glanced at Squirrelflight's nest, and was surprised to find it empty. He hoped that she had gone on a early hunting patrol, and not doing something horrible in her grief. He knew he didn't care about her, but even he didn't want her hurt.

He gave Rowanfur a look of pure hatred, then hissed, "Get out of my sight, you filthy excuse of a warrior. Next time you even touch my pelt, you will be hurt." He growled. The she-cat raced out of the den. Brambleclaw shook in fury, shacking off the impulse to rip her to shreds.

He walked out of the den, prepared to organize the daily patrols. A few cats were in the clearing, stretching and a talking, waiting for Brambleclaw to tell them what to do. He walked up under the highledge, and waited for more cats to gather. "Brambleclaw!" Firestar called from his den. Brambleclaw turned to his leader and found himself beckoned to his den. The dark tom leaped from the rocks that served as a connection from the ground to the ledge, then entered the leader's den.

He walked in, and was surprised to find Sandstorm and Leafpool waiting beside Firestar. Squirrelflight had inherited her mother's aditude and her fathers pelt, but Leafpool looked more like her mother. Sandstorm was worried about something, the two other cats mirroring her. Brambleclaw was starting to worry himself. If Sandstorm was worried about something, it had to be important.

Brambleclaw sat opposite the three cats. "Brambleclaw." Firestar began, "Have you seen Squirrelflight lately?" Brambleclaw's pelt bristled. Just because he once loved the she-cat didn't mean he was responsible for her actions. He shook off the feelings, knowing he must think of the she cat as a clanmate. "Not today, why?" Sandstorm buried her head into Firestar's pelt. "Sandstorm awoke in the middle of the night, and she was gone." The leader of thunderclan gulped. "Brambleclaw, she hasn't been seen since then." In spite of all his intentions, Brambleclaw stiffened. Squirrelflight hadn't gone on a hunting patrol. She must of seen… Why did he care? He hated her! Did he?

"Do you have any idea of why she might of gone?" Firestar continued. "No, but I may have an idea." Brambleclaw told the cats of last nights events. Leafpool hissed. "Stupid she-cats! Squirrelflight shouldn't be in the forest alone! Have you seen how skinny she is lately?" Brambleclaw blinked. No, he hadn't noticed, then again, she had seemed thin lately… "If she gets attacked…." Leafpool trailed off, not wanting to say what they all thought.

Firestar took a deep breath. "Can you go find her? I know its too much to ask but.." Brambleclaw nodded. "I'll go." He was worried, but annoyed. Now he had to get the cat out of trouble again!. He walked out of the den, and began to search. Her scent trail led out of the camp, and he followed it. It seemed that she had run widely, not caring to watch her path. More likely blinded in misery. Brambleclaw thought guilty.

While the she cat deserved to be hurt, Brambleclaw didn't want her dead. He smelled a fresher scent as he approached the lake, and was relieved to see a glint of amber not far. "Squirrelflight!" He hissed, not wanting to get his paws wet. When the cat didn't move, he edged forwards. His former mate was barley moving. Brambleclaw touched his nose to her fur.

"Squirrelflight?" He asked. As soon as his nose touched her pelt, a dizzy blackness enveloped him. He felt his knees buckle, and down he went. Then, everything went black.


	3. Battle and Truth

Brambleclaw fluttered open his eyes. Squirrelflight was now not underneath him. Instead he was in a dark forest that… He was in the dark forest! Brambleclaw shivered. This was the place where Tigerstar had trained him and his brother Hawkfrost, which almost resulted in the death of firestar. He stood up and drew in the scent of the air. He was surprised when he smelled Squirrelflight. His pelt stood up in shock. What was she doing here! He smelled another scent too. Tigerstar. He hissed. What does he want now? He heard a yelp. And what did he want with Squirrelflight?

Brambleclaw ran through the dark forest, going to the clearing that had beckoned to him many times before, where he knew his father, teacher, and most of all betrayer, sat, waiting for him. He raced into the clearing, and was both stopped and angered by what he saw.

Tigerstar had Squirrelflight pinned to the ground with one paw on her neck. She was in a situation that any other cat would be begging for mercy, but not Squirrelflight. She was hissing and spitting. "Why do you do this to me?" She hissed. "Haven't you hurt me enough?" Tigerstar glared at the she-cat. "I took your kits, and now, I'll take you!" He drew back his paw, ready for the killing blow.

"NO!" Brambleclaw yowled, launching himself onto the evil cat, knocking him off of Squirrelflight. "Brambleclaw?" She whispered in disbelief. Brambleclaw clawed Tigerstar's side, enjoying the blood that spilled out of the wounds. Tigerstar fought back, and their battle was evenly matched. But, Tigerstar finally pinned down his son. Brambleclaw struggled under his father's razor-sharp claws, but it was no use.

Tigerstar used the moment to gloat. "I took your kits, and made your whole clan turn against your mate. Now I'm going to get you." Kits? Squirrelflight was bleeding and shaking. "No, Don't please…" Brambleclaw knew this was the end. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

"YAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWW!" A bright flash of flame knocked Tigerstar after him. Brambleclaw jumped to his feet, despite his injuries. Firestar now pinned Tigerstar to the ground. Tigerstar smiled. "It looks like my plan worked after all. The great Firestar has come."

Firestar hissed. "You were enough trouble alive, but even more of a danger to my clan dead." Firestar then proceeded to launch himself ontop of his enemy, both cats in a lust for blood. Brambleclaw was amazed. Every cat knew what Firestar ment. He was going to kill Tigerstar.

Another yowl echoed from the forest and two cats came rushing in, throwing themselves into battle. Sandstorm and Leafpool. Brambleclaw urged to get back into battle, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

He padded over to Squirrelflight. He glared at her. "Tell me what he ment by kits." Squirrelflight let out a sob, and suddenly he was transported into a snowy clearing.

Leafpool lay, quivering in a Shadowy clearing. A trember went through her as she gave birth to her first kit. "Come on Leafpool! Only two left!" Squirrelflight commanded, laying next to her sister. Leafpool trembered again, and yet another kit slid out. This one was black, unlike its golden sibling. Leafpool trembered for the last time, and a gray tom slid out. Leafpool sighed in releif as the pain faded, then licked her kits. After a few moments, Squirrelflight stood. He belly was heavy with kits herself. "Leafpool, lets go back to camp," Squirrelflight sighed. "You have to tell the others." Leafpool knotted, then rose, careful not to disturb the kits. Squirrelflight turned to pick up a kit, when a sudden pain shot through her stomach. Then all went black.

The scence faded and was replaced by another.

Tigerstar pinned Squirrelflight to the ground. She was shaking. "Please don't take my kits!" She pleaded. Tigerstar didn't speak, just camly clawed the she cats's belly. It left no mark, but three kits soon appered next to him. "The dark forest has claimed the first kits." He yowled. Squirrelflight yowled.

The scene changed again.

Squirrelflight jearked out of her dream, feeling suddenly light. "What's wrong?" Leafpool asked. "They took them." Squirrelflight wimpered. "The dark forest took my kits!" She yowled into the night. Squirrelflights crazed eyes showed her Leafpool in a pool of blood. Her sister was dying, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The scene faded. Brambleclaw found himself in the dark forest meadow. His pelt was up in anger. Squirrelflight was wimpering. He nusseled her. "That's why you did it." He said simply. She knotted. Squirrelflight had taken Leafpool's kits, after seeing what she thought was her sister dying. She had refused to tell Brambleclaw simply for the fact that he may not believe her. 'I forgive you." Brambleclaw said. "Now, I believe I have some unfinished buisness here. With a yowel, he lept into battle. Although Tigerstar was battling four cats, he was strong and soon all five cats were bleeding heavely. Firestar had Tigerstar pinned down once again, and with a victory cry, delivered a killing bite to the former shadow clan leader's neck. "You will never harm any cat again." He hissed as Tigerstar died. The once great cat hissed in his last breaths. "You will pay Firestar… You will pay…" The dark tom's eyes faded along with the rest of his body. Tigerstar was no more. Firestar stared at the spot where his enemy had once lay in wonder.

He had just killed his enemy. Suddenly, the great leader passed out from his injurys. "Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled, but she only made it a few paced before she passed out.

Brambleclaw watched as Leafpool, too, collasped. He started to go to help the cats, but was stopped by a faint mewing. He turned to see a small den, with the warm scent of kits inside. Squirrelflight trembled as she entered. Three kits mewed, afraid and alone in the make-shift nursesy. Squirrelflight was at them in a second, licking her kits. Brambleclaw looked at them in wonder. These were his kits! He took a step towards the den, but found himself being pulled into the dissyfing blackness. The last thing he saw was a blue she-cat race into the clearing. "Holy Starclan." She murmered. "Get Spottedleaf!" Brambleclaw heard no more as he blacked out.


	4. Squirrelflight and the kits

"Get Spottedleaf!" An unfamiliar yowl echoed across the clearing. Squirrelflight wrapped her tail around her kits protectively. She had lost them once, and wasn't going to lose them again. The she-cat who yelled was running from warrior to warrior, her pelt bristled in fear. She stopped at Firestar.

"Oh, Firestar, who did this to you?" She whimpered and softly touched his pelt. Squirrelflight hissed. The blue-gray she cat jumped, just realizing that she was there. "Oh! Squirrelflight!" She gasped. "I didn't see you there!" Squirrelflight hissed. "Don't touch my clan mates!" She jumped up, her pelt stood up in anger.

The blue she cat siged. "You don't know who I am do you?" She looked at her sadly, with- was that a motherly gaze? Squirrelflight hissed again. "Don't touch my kits!" She gathered the three closer, afraid for them. The other cat sighed. "My name is Bluestar. I will not touch the kits. Queens scared my during my leader ship." Bluestar! Squirrelflight had heard about the she-leader of Thunderclan, and how she had grown crazy at the end of her leadership.

Frightened by what the crazy cat might do, Squirrelflight stood protectively in frount of her kits. Bluestar laughed. "I may have been a little Wako when I was leader, but that was when I thought I lost everything. You can understand that." Squirrelflight was shocked. Yes, she knew what it was like to lose everything, but to not have trust in anyone,,,

She lowered her head. "Sorry." She muttered. Her gaze swept through all the injured cats in the clearing, all the cats she loved. "Will they be okay?" She asked the great leader. Bluestar's eyes held sympathy. "I hope so, but-" She was cut off as three cats rushed into the clearing.

Bluestar looked releived. "Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Runningnose. Thunderclan-" The three cats took one look at the injured cats and ran to their rescue. "We need to get these to Starclan!" Yellowfang yelled. Squirrelfight was shocked. Wern't they in Starclan? A oak colored tom rushed into the clearing. He looked at Bluestar, and in an unspoken agreement, helped her pick up Firestar. More Starclan cats were emerging from the shadows to help.

Squirrelflight watched as Spottedleaf picked up Brambleclaw. He had a deep gash in his belly. Squirrelflight wimpered. Not him. Not her mate- or former mate. She could barley survive with him ignoring her when he was alive, what would she do if he was dead?

The clearing was mostly empty, except for Squirrelflight and the kits. Her tail dropped. Starclan had truly abondoned her now. What would she do if another evil cat attacked her? "Squirrelflight!" Squirrelflight jerked her head up at the sound of Bluestar's voice. The former leader padded up to where squirrelflight and the kits lay. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead looked shocked.

"Mosskit!" Bluestar yelped. Squirrelflight was surprised to find a green tinted tortishell cuddled up with her own. Bluestar picked her up by the scruff. "I told you to stay in camp!" She said, dropping him to talk. The young she-cat's head drooped. "I'm sorry Bluestar. You guys never let me do anything!" The tiny kit wailed. Squirrelflight expected Bluestar to be angry, but instead the blue cat looked sad.

She turned to Squirrelflight. "Poor kit. It was my fault that she died. She would of become a warrior…." Bluestar explained. Squirrelflight looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Come, Squirrelflight. Lets get you and the kits back to Starclan." With that, Bluestar retrieved mosskit and the amber she-kit of squirrelflights, and stalked off to starclan. Squirrelflight picked up the other two, and followed Bluestar into the night.

Later in Starclan….

Squirrelflight lay in the medicine den in Starclan next to Brambleclaw, her kits at her belly. Starclan had healed most of the cats' major wounds, but left the rest to Jayfeather, as cats would find it strange to find them in a pool of blood, but no wounds. She knew she would have to leave them soon, Jayfeather and the rest of the clan would be sick with worry. She yelped as she suddenly felt Brambleclaw begin to fade. "BLUESTAR!" She yelped as she noticed the same happening to Sandstorm and Leafpool.

Bluestar walked in calmy. "Its ok." She explained. "Their waking up." Squirrelflight watched her beloved mate dissapper from her sight. She felt a sudden ache. "I guess I'll be leaving too." Squirrelflight gazed miserbly at her kits, who she wouldn't let any cat touch, afraid of losing them again. To her surprise, Bluestar's eyes lit up.

"No, Starclan has something else planned for you." Bluestar left the den, beckoning Squirrelflight to follow. Squirrelflight picked up her kits and followed Bluestar to Starclan's high rock. Bluestar nodded her head to the cat who sat on top- Star. Star was the first of the cats to die and join Starclan, before making the clans. She was the leader of Starclan. "Squirrelflight." The silver cat spoke. Squirrelflight dipped her head. "Many moons ago, a cat of the dark forest stole your kits from you." Squirrelflight siged. Did she have to remind her? The leader took no notice of Squirrelflight's discomfort.

"Starclan has noticed how happy you've been since you've gotten them back." Squirrelflight purred. Yes, she was happy. She was beyond happy. "We have come to a decision." Star gazed at the amber she-cat. "Squirrelflight, would you like to have your kits re-born?" Squirrelflight was shocked. "Yes! But… Who will be their mother?" The cats around her chuckled.

Star's gaze stayed fixed on the nervous she-cat. "You, of course." Squirrelflight's hopes soared. "You were about to become pregneat anyways." Squirrelflight recalled the faint pains in her belly that she'd noticed recently. She nodded.

"Now, if we may take your kits to prepair them….?" Star said. Squirrelflight sighed and gave each kit a lick, before letting a queen lead them to the nursery. Squirrelflight nodded. "Then may I return?" Star smiled. "Not yet. Bluestar?" Bluestar padded up to Squirrelflight, holding a kit. "I was hoping that you would take Mosskit too?" Squirrelflight gasped. Mosskit was Bluestar's pride and joy. Bluestar saw the doubt in squirrelflight's eyes. "Please. She needs to become a warrior." Squirrelflight nodded.

She turned to Star. "Thank you." The leader of Starclan jumped down from the highrock. "Protect the kits. But beware: _Darkness is coming near, Only the four kits of Starclan can stand by the three's flanks and save the clans." _The leader then rested her mussel on Squirrelflight's head. "May Starclan light your path." Squirrelflight felt her eyes grow heavy, and she fell to the ground. Then, she too dissappered into the world of the living.


	5. The leaders and the nine lives

Firestar opened his eyes. He was in the medicine cat's den. His body aced, and after that battle with Tigerstar, he was surprised that he didn't lose a life. If he did, he'd be on his last life. He took a deep breath. _Wait… This isn't Thunderclan!_ The fiery leader jumped to him paws, bringing a new burst of pain. He ignored it, he had to get back to Thunderclan! _What if they think I'm dead!_ Firestar shuddered. Thunderclan couldn't lose their leader yet!

Firestar stood and surveyed his surroundings. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Leafpool and some kits were also in the den. Squirrelflight was curled around Brambleclaw and the kits. She yelped as the cats started to fade. "Bluestar!" A young, gray-blue she cat trotted into the den. _Bluestar! I must be in Starclan! _Firestar gasped. Bluestar smiled at him, before turning and leading Squirrelflight and the kits out of the den.

A moment later, a pretty tortishell strolled into the den. "Hi Firestar! I see your awake!" Spottedleaf commented. Firestar purred. The she-cat had been Thunderclan's medicine cat when he was an apprentice, but now served in Starclan. "Hi Spottedleaf, care to explain?" He gestured towards the fading cats. "Don't mind them. Their just going back to Thundeclan. The leader knotted. "will I be returning also? My clan has got to be worried." If both their leader, deputy and former medicine cat died, Thunderclan would be in a panic.

The she-cat wagged her tail. "Soon, but the elders would like to see you." Firestar was surprised. The elders in Starclan could be anything from the reign of Thunder, to Sandstorm's parent. He followed Spottedleaf into another larger den. He was surprised to find few cats there, only four strong warriors. Spottedleaf dipped her head.

"Thunderstar. Firestar is here" Firestar gazed at the first leaders of the clans in amazement. These were the cats who started it all, the wisest cats in the forest. A golden tom knodded. "Welcome Firestar." A black she cat spoke next. "The cats of Starclan are pleased that you were able to make it here." _That must be Shadowstar._ Firestar gasped. "As soon as the other leaders join us," Said a small tan-colored tom. "We can get started." Finished a sleek blue-gray she cat.

_That must be Windstar and Riverstar. _Firestar jumped as five cats entered. He reconised three, Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar, the other leaders of the forest, but the last one was new. The other leaders looked shocked to see each other. "What in starclan is the leader of riverclan doing here?" Blackstar growled. Mistystar advoided his gaze. "I could say the same about shadowclan," She hissed. "

Shadowstar and Riverstar looked uncomfortable. "Why do our two clans hate each other?" Shadowstar wailed. "We used to be friends." The clan leaders were shocked. Most of the clans hated Shadowclan, mostly because of the evil that lay in there. River nusseled Shadow. "Both our clans have our faults. And I believe that they have a very good reason for doing so." Shadow glared at River. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The tom winced. "Later, Shadow, you don't want the leader of your clan to look down on you, do you?" Shadow glanced at Blackstar. She sighed. "Fine. I'm just glad Blackstar was finally able to take control, after that filthy Tigerstar nearly destroyed my clan!" Blackstar jumped.

Thunderstar sighed. "Cats are beginning to relise that their leaders aren't moving." He hissed. "Do you want a war between all the clans?" All the leaders pelts stood on end. "No," River replied. "Lets get down to buisness." The four leaders turned, only to be stopped by a hiss.

"Ahem." The cat who had lead the cats into the den looked annoyed. "What about my clan?" Wind sighed. "Yes, Sky we didn't forget about you. The great Skystar cannot be forgotten." The three other leaders looked confused. "Skystar?" They asked. "Yes." A she-cat stepped out from behind Sky. Firestar recognized the leader of Skyclan, mmmmmm. "I am mmmmmm, leader of Skyclan. Don't ask questions now. I think our friends here have something important to tell us.

The leaders knotted. "Yes." Sky joined her fellow leaders oppisite the five clan leaders. "I take it you all are down to your last lifes." The surprised leaders knotted. "Normally, this would be the time that we would tell you to take it easy, but on this occasion," Thunder's eyes darkened. "We have agreed to give you back your nine lives." Silence filled the den. "What?" Blackstar gasped.

Sky sighed. _Five clans that roam the forest must follow the chosen three. Together they will banish darkness, or be lost forever." _Sky proposed. Firestar knew what she ment, but chose not to say it now.

Thunder stood. He walked over to Firestar. "With this life I restore all your nine lives. Use them well to defend your clan." He touched his mussel to Firestar's head. Firestar felt a burst of pain as all his lives were restored. He was blinded by pain, and when it subsided, he saw the other leaders looking what he felt, tired, weak, and shocked. They also looked younger. "Thunderclan thanks you." Firestar was surprised to find that his voice didn't rasp anymore, and that he felt younger too.

"We have made you, your deputies, their mates and your mates younger so you can run your clan for many moons to come. May you use your lives wisely." Sky praised.

Onestar looked shaken. "Lets meet at the island, to talk…" He looked tired, but anxious. The leader of Skyclan knodded. "Skyclan will be at the lake soon. Just you wait!" She sounded excited. Firestar was going to say more, but he felt his eyelids drop, and he fell asleep.

Firestar opened his eyes. He was once again in the medicine cat's den. Sandstorm jumped. "Firestar? You were trembling, Jayfeather said…" She trailed off. Firestar twitched his wiskers in amusment. His own mate thought he was dead. "What happened?" Sandstorm asked. Firestar licked his mate's ear. "You'll find out soon enough." He glanced around the den. Jayfeather ran from cat to cat, trying to path up their wounds. Brambleclaw was awake, but was wimpering over Squirrelflight's limp body. Firestar felt a pang of sadness. He hoped his daughter would survive.

"Jayfeather." The medicine cat jumped at the sound of the leader's voice. "Firestar! You wern't breathing! I thought…" The blind cat looked down, ashamed. Firestar sighed. "Starclan has plans for me." The leader walked out of the den. He heard many cats gasp. So they too thought he was dead.

Firestar jumped to the highledge. "ALL CATS WHO ARE OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PRAY COME TO THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING." He yowled the familiar words. Allready most of the clan were seated underneath him.

"Last night, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Brambleclaw and I went looking for Squirrelflight." Firestar began. "We found Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw lying limp by the lake." Most of the cats gasped. "When I nudged them with my nose, I found myself transported into a dark, shadowy forest." A few cats looked scared. "I raced into a clearing, where I found…. Tigerstar holding Brambleclaw down." The cats gasped again. "Sandstorm and Leafpool joined us and we fought him." Firestar growled. "I finally managed to hold him down…" Firestar gulped. "I killed him." Sandstorm wimpered, and most cats looked confused, but Firestar continued. "When I awoke, I met with Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River. They granted me, along with the other leaders, back our nine lives." Another gasp. Firestar took a deep breath. "They want all the clans to join together to face a threat. Lionclan must be formed."


	6. Squirrelflight: Together at last

Squirrelflight crouched down low, eyeing the mouse. She made no sound as she stalked towards it. She carefully measured the distance and crouched down lower, then she pounced. She quickly killed it with a bite to the neck, then buried it in the dirt.

She was on hunting patrol with Brambleclaw and Firestar. Firestar was a living miracle to the clan, after being granted another nine lives, many cats treated him like he was Starclan himself. Squirrelflight had awakened in the medicine cat den to find Brambleclaw at her side. He had pretended he hadn't been lying there, but Squirrelflight heard his purrs while she was still 'asleep'.

Since then, Brambleclaw had continued to give her the cold shoulder, but instead of the cold, hateful stares, he'd look at her with sorry, longing eyes, which were almost worse. Squirrelflight wished that Brambleclaw would be her mate again, especially with Star's promise of kits soon. She padded absent-mindedly, thinking about the prophecy. _Only the three kits of Starclan can save the clans… what did that mean? _

Squirrelflight felt something suddenly ram into her side. She was thrown backwards. And her vision blurred. Squirrelflight hissed. _What in Starclan? _When her vision cleared, she came face-to face with Brambleclaw. "Why did you do that for?" Squirrelflight growled. Brambleclaw's pelt stood on end. "You were about to run into the river, you mouse-brain!" Brambleclaw growled. Squirrelflight was shocked to see the boarder between them and windclan only a few tail lengths from her mussel.

"What's gotten into you?" Brambleclaw ranted, worried about the she-cat. Squirrelflight sank into the soft sandy bank. "Brambleclaw… I'm sorry…" She whimpered. Brambleclaw's rage subsided. He sat down next to her. Brambleclaw pushed his mussel into her side. Squirrelflight fought the urge to purr. She was in no mood to get her heart crusted. Again.

"Its ok. It was nothing." He replied. Squirrelflight shook her head. "No. I'm sorry about everything! For not telling you about Leafpool's kits… Our kits…" Squirrelflight whimpered at the memory. Brambleclaw stiffened. "So… that wasn't a dream?" He whispered. Squirrelflight cuffed him on the ear. "Of course not you mouse-brain!" Brambleclaw shuddered. "No… I'm sorry…" Squirrelflight purred. She licked the deputy's ear. "I'm just scared." She whimpered.

Brambleclaw looked confused. "Why would you be scared." He asked. Squirrelflight stared at him blankly. "My-our kits… They said…" She muttered, unable to continue. "What did they say?" Brambleclaw asked. "They said… the kits were to be reborn…" Squirrelflight said ashamed. Brambleclaw was confused. "What!" Squirrelflight jumped up. "Brambleclaw, they gave them a second chance. I'm going to have our kits!" Brambleclaw stared at her for a while, then jumped up. "Holy Starclan!" He gasped. "What?" Squirrelflight asked. "If your going to be having kits, you should be in camp!" Brambleclaw almost dragged Squirrelflight into the forest. "Fine, I'll go."

Squirrelflight trotted into the forest to get her fresh-kill, when her belly twisted, forcing her to the ground. She groaned. Brambleclaw was behind her. "Squirrelflight! We have to get you to camp!" The deputy picked up his mate and carried her to camp. They entered the tunnel.

"Brambleclaw, please, its nothing!" Squirrelflights pleads were useless, as the headstrong tom was already halfway across the camp, yowling for Jayfeather. He was talking to Sandstorm outside his den, when Brambleclaw half pounced, half knocked him over. Squirrelflight could just make out his words. "Squirrelflight…Hurt…Help…" Squirrelflight groaned, half from pain and half from embarrassment at her mate. She was fine… Couldn't he see that? Jayfeather raced over to her. He began sniffing her over. "Please Jayfeather, I'm fine!" The medicine cat stared at her with blind eyes. "Come into my den." He turned and retreated into his den. Sandstorm was still at the entrance, but he waved her away.

Sandstorm raced to Firestar, who was just coming out of his den. Squirrelflight allowed Brambleclaw to help her to the medicine cat's den. She entered the den. Jayfeather sat waiting. He glanced at Squirrelflight. "You, sit. " He turned to Brambleclaw. "You, go." Brambleclaw looked ready to protest. Jayfeather's eyes flashed. "NOW!" Brambleclaw reducantly left the den.

Jayfeather turned to Squirrelflight. "Lay down." Squirrelflight did as she was told, feeling uncomfortable. Jayfeather prodded her belly. She hissed as he hit a tender spot. "Ah." Jayfeather chucked. "Squirrelflight, your fine." Squirrelflight sighed. "Good." Jayfeather held her gaze. "You are not to leave camp." Squirrelflight growled. "Why?" Jayfeather licked her ear. "Your going to have kits." Squirrelflight stood up, shocked. She envisioned her sweet kits. "I'm going to go tell Brambleclaw!" She screamed, rushing out of the den. She spotted her mate pacing worridly under the highledge. "Brambleclaw!" She cried, pouncing on the surprised tom.

Brambleclaw was shocked. "Whats wrong?" Squirrelflight bounced around, excited. "I'm going to have the kits!" She squeaked. Brambleclaw licked her ear. "That's great!" He whispered, twining his tail with hers. This was going to be a rough few months. Squirrelflight thought. She couldn't wait!


	7. The gift of starclan

Squirrelflight yowled as another wave of pain coursed through her, and her last kit was born. Jayfeather licked it the wrong way so it would breath, and the little kit took its first breath. "Four healthy kits." Jayfeather commented as the kit attached its self to her belly. "Two toms and two she-cats." Squirrelflight gazed down at her kits lovingly, they were finally her own.

Jayfeather left the nursery to make room for Brambleclaw, who was at her side In a heartbeat. "Wow." He breathed. "Their beautiful." Squirrelflight knotted. "Are you going to name them?" Brambleclaw asked. Squirrelflight licked the one she cat. Her pelt was an odd silver color which blazed like Squirrelflights, but was darker like Brambleclaw's. "This will be Moonkit." Brambleclaw purred. He nosed a tom with a amber pelt. "How about Flamekit?" He asked. "He looks just like Firestar." Sandstorm chucked from across the nursery. "You bet he does!"

Sandstorm had one other kit that was a few days old. She had named him Starkit, for she claimed that Starclan smiled opon him when he was born.

Squirrelflight smiled weakly at her mother. She turned to Brambleclaw. "Yes. Flamkit it is." She turned to the other tom. This one had a golden pelt. "How about goldenkit, in honur of your mother?" Brambleclaw licked Squirrelflight's ear. "Of course. How about this kit?" He nosed the last she cat. Squirrelflight sighed. She remembered her promise to Bluestar. "I made a promise to Bluestar. This kit will be Mosskit." She heard a gasp coming from the entrance to the nursery. "Mosskit?" His surprise turned to shock when he looked at Squirrelflight's last kit.

"Mosskit… Bluestar…" He gasped. He then stared at Squirrelflight. "Explain." Squirrelflight sighed and quickly told her father about Star's propacy. Firestar knodded. He turned to Brambleclaw. "I need to visit the moonpool. Watch the clan for me?" The deputy knotted. "Sure…" Firestar licked Sandstorm's ear then left. Squirrelflight sighed. Her father was as stubborn as her mother sometimes! She gazed at her kits. She smiled at her family. She closed her eyes. Before she let sleep take her, she heard a faint voice. _The Gifts of Starclan have arrived._


	8. The return of the four

Firestar yawned. The last few weeks had been awesome. He and Sandstorm were suddenly younger, stronger, fuller, and to top it all off, Sandstorm had another kit, Starkit. Oh, and he also got his nine lives back. Things had been pretty peaceful lately, and Firestar was getting anxious. The other clans had been pretty quite lately and had been since he and the other leaders had met after their encounter with Thunder and the other leaders. He recalled the mini gathering.

"So what's with this skyclan, Firestar?" Leopardstar asked curiously. "Yes. Don't keep Shadowclan in the dark." Blackstar added. Onestar snorted. "Shadowclan, the clan of shadows In the dark…" Blackstar hissed, and turned away from the Windclan leader.

"_Well?" Blackstar asked again, growing impatient. Firestar sighed. "Many moons ago I was visited by a cat…" Firestar told the leaders about Skyclan and how he and Sandstorm had brought the clan back together. There was silence when he finished. Blackstar paced the clearing. "Why didn't you tell us?" He hissed. Firestar shrugged. "I wouldn't believe you if you came up with a such a story." Blackstar hissed. "If I hadn't seen Leafstar myself, I'd never believe you!" His pelt bristled, but then relaxed. _

"Thank you for telling us…"

Ah, good times Firestar thought. Firestar was suddenly broken from his train of thought as a yowl ecoed across the clearing.

"FIRESTAR!" A young apprentice rushed into the clearing. Firestar quickly excited his den, now standing on the highledge. Many warriors were now in the clearing, awoken by the young cat's yell. "Firestar! Some cats want to see you!" Firestar was surprised to see five cats enter the clearing. It was still dark out, so he couldn't see that clearly. "Why did you bring these cats into camp?" Firestar scolded, his pelt bristling angrily. "What if they are rouges?" The apprentice dipped his head. "Sorry Firestar. I just thought…" Firestar shook his head. "We will discuss this later.

Firestar turned to the five intruders. "What do you want with Thunderclan?" He said calmey. One of the bigger cats stepped into the moon light. Firestar gasped. It was Thunder, the cat who had given him his nine lives back and started his clan. "Firestar, leader of Thunderclan." Thunder said 'Thunderclan' proudly. "Shadow, Wind, River, Sky and I need your help." A murmur went through the clearing. The cats had heard most of these names in stories. "Thunder…" Firestar was shocked. Why was a Starclan cat down here, in plain view of the clan?

"Thunderclan was the only clan we could agree on. Shadow can't trust her clan…" Thunder continued. "Filthy mouse-brains." Shadow muttered. "They think their all pure blood, HA! I'll show them pure!" Thunder shook his head at the raving she-leader. "Onestar is too proud to help anyone but Wind." Thunder continued. Wind shook his head. "I've spent countless seasons with these cats, I'm not going to abandon them now." Wind stepped into the moonlight, with Shadow at his flanks, their pelts shimmering in the moonlight. "And no cat will go close to the river." Thunder finished. River growled. "And to say the great Thunder was brave." Thunder shot his friend a look.

"So," Continued Thunder. "We need Thunderclan's help." The clearing grew silent as every cat stared up at Firestar, awaiting his word. Firestar still stared at the five cats in disbeleif. They needed his help? Firestar cleared his throught. "What in Starclan are you five doing here?" The amber tom asked incredibly. Brambleclaw joined Firestar on the highledge. "You know these cats?" He murmered into Firestar's ear. Firestar knodded. "Yes." He turned to his clan.

"Cats of Thunderclan. We all know about the Legend of the four great rulers that started our clans?" Many cats knodded, perplexed. "A moon ago, I met the four cats in Starclan." He waved his tail at the leaders. "These are the cats I met. These are the first leaders of the forest." Every cat in the clearing gasped, staring at the leaders. Thunder resembled every cat in Thunderclan, with his broad shoulders, long tail, and long claws. Shadow blended into the shadows like the perfect shadowclan cat, but better. River had a sleek brown pelt, that had the drenched look to it that characterized riverclan, and Wind's was small with long legs, a duplicate of Onestar's body frame.

Many cats bowed their heads in respect for the leaders. "If this is Thunder, then what is he doing in Thunderclan?" A cat asked. Thunder sighed. "A great battle is coming, Firestar. If we don't get all the clans to unite under all four leaders," Thunder gulped. "Then all the clans will die!" Many cats gasped. Firestar's pelt was ruffeled in shock. "Thunderclan will do everything we can to help you." Just then, he noticed sky pacing anxiously at the edge of the clearing. "Sky?" Thunderclan's leader asked, causing every head to focus on her.

Sky paid no attention to the other cats, just Thunder. "Can I please go meet Skyclan now? I'm worried." Thunder knodded. Sky raced out of the clearing before any cat could speak. "What was that about?" Firestar asked thunder. Thunder shrugged. "You'll see. Now, may we say hello to your clan?" Firestar knodded. "Come on up." The four remaining leaders jumped up to the highledge. Wind began to speak. "I-" A sharp yowl cut him off. "SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!" Cats raced into the clearing, throwing themselves into battle. Another yowl. "WINDCLAN AND RIVERCLAN ATTACK!" Suddenly all four clans were in thunderclan's camp at once. Firestar jumped up. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE YOU MOUSE BRAINS!" He yelled to his stunned clan mates. "DEFEND OUR TERRIRORY!" Cats threw themselves into battle. Shadow, River and Wind looked stunned. Firestar jumped off the highledge and into battle. He felt Thunder land behind him. "Nobody hurts my clan!" Thunder hissed, and lunged at the nearest cat. \

A few minutes passed, and Thunderclan was losing. Every warrior fought their hardest, and even with the four leader's help, warriors were tiering. Firestar and Brambleclaw were protecting the nursery when another battle cry ecoed across the clearing. "SKYCLAN HELP THUNDERCLAN!" Skyclan cats, led by sky ran into the clearing. Firestar was shocked. This had to be the first time in history that all _five _clans were fighting. Suddenly the fighting stopped. All the cats were crowded around Shadow and Blackstar. Shadow had Blackstar pinned to the ground. "How dare you discrase shadowclan by attacking thunderclan!" The former leader screeched, swiping Blackstar's ear. The leader of Shadowclan was shaking uncontrollably. "Please Shadow, I just-" But Shadow wasn't done. "Everyone I loved was killed, for what? For mouse-brains like you to destroy my clan?" Blackstar shook. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK THUNDER'S CLAN? TELL ME WHY?" Firestar could clearly see why she had survived the first battle. Shadow was remarkably strong, and had a even stronger temper. Blackstar trembled. "We-had to rid t-the forsest of thunderclan kittypets!" Shadow laughed. "Do you know how many of us are decended from kittypets and rouges?" Shadow snorted. "Even you, Blackstar, are kin of the great Blackfeather, who joined the clan as a rouge!" Blackstar snarled, making his clan gasp.

The shadowclan deputy padded up to his leader. "I think its best if we-um-leave now." Blackstar glared at his deputy for a moment, then the energy drained from the leader. "Your right. Shadowclan lets go." Not one cat moved. Shadow gazed at her clan in shock. She let Blackstar up. "What?" He was shocked. "Why wouldn't my clan listen to me?" Shadow shook her head in shock. "Blackstar, the cat that started their clan just pinned down and told off their leader like a sorry kit. So you really think Shadowclan would trust you?" Blackstar blinked. "No." He bowed his head ashamed. "Shadowclan, follow Blackstar out." No cat moved. The deputy gulped. "We want you to be leader!" Shadow shook her head in disgust.

"I am here to make our clan great again. And that starts with more respect for Black_star. _ Now follow him out." Blackstar and Shadow exited the camp, followed by Shadowclan.

Firestar shook his head. Kittypets? He was glad that Shadow had told him off. He jumped up to the highledge. "Windclan. Riverclan. You had no right coming here. I must ask-" Firestar was interrupted as three cats entered the clearing. It was the Riverclan leader, Leopardstar, the Riverclan deputy, Mistyfur, and the Riverclan medicine cat.

Leopardstar stalked into camp, her pelt bristling. "Firestar!" She snarled. Firestar jumped. The riverclan leader usually had a cool temper. The she-leader gazed daggers at Firestar. "Why are all my warriors here?" She hissed. Firestar's pelt stood up in shock, along with another cat, probably River. The leader, deupty and Medicine cat didn't order their cats to attack Thunderclan?

Leopardstar noticed Firestar's confusion. "Why are you acting so strange?" She hissed, also confused. Firestar shook his head. "Thunderclan was just attacked by all the other three clans. We thought the other three leaders joined up…" Firestar let his words sink in. Leopardstar hissed. "Riverclan!" The cats of her clan shivered, from either fear or shame, Firestar didn't know. "Why did you attack Thunderclan without any of our permission!" She looked really mad.

A shaking tom stepped forward. "A Shadowclan cat came asking us to join them, they said Thunderclan had stolen prey…" The Thunderclan cats hissed. Firestar felt his pelt stand up in anger. How dare they accuse Thunderclan of stealing! Firestar hissed. Leopardstar was not pleased by the simple explanation. 'Well?" She demanded, urging the Tom to go on.

The striped brown cat gulped. "We didn't want them to see us weak, since you were gone…" The cat bowed his head in shame. Leopardstar relaxed a little. "I understand. But that does not accuse you for attacking Thunderclan." Firestar silently agreed with the Riverclan leader. Leopardstar growled. "Riverclan should be ashamed! What would the great River think of us?" "He 'would' think that your all fur balls for thinking that you could destroy a clan." Leopardstar jumped as River suddenly appeared behind her. "River…" Her eyes strayed to River's torn and bleeding ear. Seeing the great leader injured only made her angrier. "You were so much trouble that even The Great River came down from Starclan to stop us." She turned. "Riverclan will follow me back into camp. _NOW!" _The cats dashed out of the clearing. She turned to Firestar. "I hope you can forgive our clan…" She looked frightened, and Firestar knew why. Thunderclan was a valuable ally, but a dangerous alley. "As long as you keep your cats from straying into my territory." Firestar replied. Leopardstar dipped her head. "Thank you, Firestar." She turned to River. "I hope you would join Riverclan once again?" River knotted. "The clans must not fight." His eyes darkened. "The clans must stick together." River gave Thunder and Firestar a nod of respect and then he, Leopardstar, Mistyfur, and the medicine cat left camp.

Firestar padded over to Onestar. He remembered painfully that the leader had once been his friend. Now, he had almost destroyed Thunderclan. Onestar was staring at his paws, which were covered in blood. Firestar saw Wind behind Onestar, bleeding heavily. It was obvious that Onestar had been battling Wind, and was quite shocked about it.

Onestar looked up as Firestar drew close. He hissed, but all the power behind it was gone. Firestar's whiskers twitched. "It is not the warrior code that says something about greed?" Onestar let his guard drop. "I may have broken warrior code, but I wouldn't let you kill me!" A long, low hiss cam from behind the Windclan leader. "You stupid flea-brain! Firestar only wants you out of his camp!" Wind hissed. Firestar noticed that his wound had mystically healed, but the Thunderclan leader had other things to do then wonder. Onestar sighed. "Fine. We'll leave. WINDCLAN RETRET!" The windclan warriors left camp.

Wind stood up, and glanced to Onestar. "I will come with you. It has been many moons since I hunted on the moors." Onestar knotted. "Lets go." The two windclan leaders left camp.

All that was left in the camp was Skyclan and Thunderclan. Firestar jumped up to the highledge. "Is everycat OK?" Brambleclaw and the Skyclan deupty knodded. "No one was killed, but many were injured." Firestar could smell blood and sickness. "Leafpool!" He called. The former medicine cat raised her head. "Go help Jayfeather with the wounds." Leafpool knodded, and ran to the medicine cat den. Leafstar, leader of Skyclan joined Firestar on the highledge. "Our medicine cat will help also." Firestar blinked his thanks. "Thank you and Skyclan for helping us in our time of need.

Leafstar shrugged. "We were coming to see Thunderclan anyways." Firestar tilted his head in confusion. "Is Skyclan doing badly?" Firestar asked. Leafstar sighed. "It's a long story." Firestar gazed at the uninjured cats in the camp. They, too were curious. "We have time." He replied. Leafstar sighed, and began her story.


End file.
